


Martian School Project

by CJSTHEWAY



Category: The Martian (2015)
Genre: Martian, School Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 02:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10295171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJSTHEWAY/pseuds/CJSTHEWAY





	

The Scene  
It’s been announced that the President of the United States of America has just banned all refugees from entering the country, from Syria especially. Mark and the gang did feel bad for them of course, but after being stranded in space, the final frontier for years the amount he could care was next to none, or so he thought. Rumors have been passed around the office for a while that Syrians, though very few have knowledge with limitless power. Knowledge that’s been passed down for generations and generations, knowledge that could change the way potatoes are grown forever! With this information and a new reason for living Watney resigned from his position within NASA, and left to go save all of Syria. What Mark Watney did not expect was for his commander, Lewis, to join him on his marvelous adventure!

Mark and his Ex-commander Lewis stand in front of a massive warehouse in the middle of Boston, Massachusetts. “This is it…” Watney thought out loud, “This is where I’m gonna keep all my of potatoes!”.  
“Knock it off, Watney.” Lewis commanded, unamused. Watney nodded his head “Aye, cap’n”. They wander around the outside of the building, keeping their bodies busy while discussing what to do with their newly purchased warehouse. “What’s our plan for safely bringing the Syrians here?” Lewis asked. “I was thinking something efficient, like Optimus Prime, or even a Nuclear Sub!” Watney proposed. A look of disappointment and resentment stretched over Lewis’s face. Watney let out a sigh “Or we could use Cargo Ships and place the refugees in containers.” Lewis looked less displeased now, “Alright then, shall we get to work then?”. Watney slumped into himself “Uhh, do I have to mom?”. Lewis jokingly glares at him “Yes child, you HAVE too!”. They both let out a laugh, and enter the warehouse through some metal doors.


End file.
